Spin The Bottle
by JennyDon'tBeHasty
Summary: Mainly Kogan, a littl Jatie at the end. i personally dont love it, it was an idea bug. I'll write more if you want me tooo. Please R


**Spin The Bottle**

_**A/N:- okay, so i don't love this, but if you guys like it i'll write more for you :) **jennifer x_

"Camille, I need to talk to you."  
"What's up?" Camille was concerned about Logan; he'd been acting really strange for a few weeks. She knew what was gonna happen. This was how it always happened but it was different this time. This time would be for good, she could tell.  
"There's no easy way to say this, but I really think that we should see other people. Believe me, you're amazing, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met, but," Logan sighed, "I guess there's someone else. I'm _so_ sorry."  
"Its okay, I knew this was gonna happen, you've been acting weird for a while." She laughed gently as Logan pulled her into a hug.  
"Camille, you were my first love and nothings_ ever_ gonna change the fact that I love you, but I love you differently now."  
"Just promise me one thing."  
"_Anything_, I mean it."  
"Be my best friend."  
"I always have been… just no girl talk."  
The two laughed gently into each others shoulders.

…

"I don't understand why he does this to be honest, their so perfect for each other. Everyone knows it."  
Kendall just nodded in agreement; he wished Carlos would just drop the subject of Logan and the break up with Camille.  
"They'll be together again soon, the never 'break up' for long." added James through a mouthful of cheetos.  
"Dude, eat with your mouth closed, I think you just put me off cheetos for life." it was the first proper sentence Kendall had put into the conversation.  
"Oh look James; he's remembered how to talk."  
"Hilarious." Kendall snapped.  
"Okay, what's got your panties in a twist?" asked James.  
"Nothing, I just don't wanna talk about Logan anymore." and with that Kendall stormed out of the apartment.

"Dude, I'm telling you, he's gay!"

"Nuh uh. No way."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is Mr. Garcia?"

"20 bucks, Kendall isn't gay." Stated Carlos, he was trying to make James shut up so they could go back to playing video games.

"50 bucks says he is… and for Logan."

"Well James, you have yourself a bet. _If _Kendall comes out to us in the next six months then I'll give you twenty dollars."

"And _when _he tells us he's gay for Logan you'll owe me fifty."

"Deal, because I know it's never gonna happen."

"We'll see."

The boys shook on their new found bet and continued to play their video games.

…

After storming out of the apartment Kendall went for a drive. He had absolutely no idea where he was going but it didn't matter. He was too lost in his own thoughts to care. _Why did everyone _h_ave to talk about him constantly? Why can't I just get a break? He's everywhere, even when he's not around. If he isn't there someone's talking about him. If he isn't being talked about, then I'm thinking about him. Even if he's there or people are talking about him I'm thinking about him. Kendall Schmidt, you got it bad!_

…

Logan sat in his room alone. He was hurting over his break up, but he knew it was best for both him and Camille to just end it now before anyone got hurt. Camille was pretty and an amazing girl. The right guy would show up soon, and if the wrong guy showed up before him then Logan would make sure he didn't lay a finger on Camille.

_She still wants to be friends. That's good right?_

When Logan got back to the apartment James and Carlos had bombarded him with questions. All the usual "Are you alright?" "How'd she take it?" along with apologetic mumbles and incoherent sympathies. He had told them he just wanted to be alone for a while. It wasn't exactly a lie, he did want to be alone in his thoughts, but he wanted someone to cuddle into. Someone to stroke his hair and occasionally tell him the pain would ease, but other than leave him with his thoughts. Although it had hurt breaking up with Camille, not all of his hearts aching and breaking was because of this mornings events. It was also because of the reason he had decided to end it. He hadn't lied to her, there was someone else but it wouldn't ever work out.

Logan's thoughts ran in circles until he fell asleep, not even tired, in the middle of the afternoon.

…

Kendall came home about six o'clock that evening to find Katie, James and Carlos sitting playing video games. As always it was the usual routine; James and Carlos playing and Katie shouting at them. Occasionally grabbing the controller and yelling "No, like THIS!" and shooting people or blowing stuff up. Watching them was like watching monkeys fight over bananas. It would normally have sent Kendall into fits of laughter watching his deranged family fight like that, but not today. He dropped the car keys in the counter and walked towards his room.

"Make sure you're quiet," Katie said as he walked past her, "Logan's sleeping."

Kendall crept into his shared room with Logan. Sure enough Logan was sound asleep, sprawled out in every direction on his bed. Kendall kicked off his vans and tip-toed into the en-suite. After washing his hands and face he went back into his room. He wanted to be alone for a bit and if a sleeping Logan was as close to alone as he would get then that would have to do. Kendall sat on his bed just looking around the room. His Heffron Drive poster was still on the wall and his hockey equipment strewn across the floor at the bottom of his bed. Logan's academic shrine of textbooks was dominating both work desks and the table. Kendall always loved how their room reflected who the boys truly were and not what the world saw them to be. The fans always saw the real them, the boys had made sure of that, it was just they didn't see every little thing that make them, well, them. The fans didn't know he wouldn't eat cheese or drink chocolate milk for twenty-four hours before a concert or hockey match because he thought it was bad luck. They didn't know James used to have braces and acne. They didn't know Carlos was genuinely dropped on his head as a baby. They didn't know Logan kept a diary. Big Time Rush was real and true to their fans, yes. But they didn't let their life stories get published.

Kendall was ripped from his thoughts by someone saying his name. At first he thought he'd imagined it, but then he heard it again. Logan was talking in his sleep. This wasn't uncommon for the boy; it was uncommon to be able to understand him.

"Kendall," the boy half whispered, "Is that you?"

"Yeah bud, it's me."

"Kendall, I'm scared."

"Why are you scared Logie?"

"I'm scared about the future and what will happen with us."

"Why? Big Time Rush will be huge; we'll be the four best friends this planet has ever seen. Then when its time to move on we'll either stay in LA and you'll become a doctor, or we'll go back to Minnesota and you'll be a doctor there. The future is like a big dog. Yes it's scary, but not if you've got it on a leash."

"Thank you Kendall, you always know what to say."

"It's what brothers are for man."

"I love you Kendall."

"I love you too Logie, I love you too." _If only you knew how much _Kendall thought to himself.

…

Katie was still trying to teach James and Carlos how to kill each other without looking like idiots when she noticed her brother's phone ringing. He must've left it in the kitchen when he came in. She went to see who was phoning. When she saw it was her mom she answered.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I won't be home for dinner. I met an old friend and we're going for dinner just now. There's forty dollars in my room next to the TV, order pizza and don't stay up too late. I gotta go now, bye."

"Okay, have fun, bye."

Katie hung up and turned to see the expectant look of her two "brother's".

"What are you morons looking at?"

"What did Mama Knight say?"

"She won't be home for dinner, we've to order pizza."

The boys turned to each other and nodded their heads.

"Oh shit, you two have a plan. Whatever it is, I want out."

"Nope, you're a key part to this plan young Katie," said James standing up and casually draping an arm around her shoulder.

"For me baby sis?" asked Carlos, making puppy eyes and batting his eyelashes. Carlos knew puppy eyes would _eventually_ crack her. So did Katie.

"Okay fine, on one condition."

"Name it," James said.

"Stop calling me 'baby sis' 'young Katie' or any other baby names you got going for me."

"I don't like it," said James "But you a vital to the survival of our mission," he had put on a very bad captains voice and Katie was laughing, "So, we have a deal."

"Fill me in."

…

Logan was wakened suddenly by the doorbell. He felt a weight across his waist and looked to see Kendall sitting on the floor arm draped over him sound asleep.

"PIZZA!" he heard Carlos shout from the other room.

"Kendall, wake up bud," he said softly, "Dinner's here."

"Hmm?" Kendall mumbled groggily.

"Apparently dinner's here."

This was confirmed by Carlos again shouting, "PIZZAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Logan laughed and Kendall shifted his arm so Logan could get up.

Carlos burst in the room "!"

Halfway through eating Katie announced she was bored.

"I wanna play spin the bottle."

Without much hesitation the guys all agreed.

"Okay, what are the rules?" asked Kendall.

"Me and you do cheek pecks, because anything else is weird and incest-y. Everyone and anyone else have to do proper kisses lasting at least three seconds and tonsil tennis is allowed if you want."

"Sounds interesting," said Carlos, "but I think we need beer first."

"Boo ya!" yelled James jumping up to help him.

Coming back with five beers and an empty soda bottle the boys sat down. Since it was 'her idea' it was quickly agreed that she should spin first. The bottle landed at Kendall, nothing interesting happened, just the planned kiss on the cheek.

Then Kendall spun the bottle. It stopped at James and Carlos was sent into a frenzy of giggles. Carlos got four confused looks but James knew why he was laughing. Carlos thought he would be uncomfortable kissing Kendall because he thought Kendall was gay. James wasn't a homophob, so why would it bother him? Kendall was leaning across the circle staring James in the eye, daring him to back down. Nuh uh, no way would Kendall or Carlos scare him out the first dude-on-dude kiss in this game. He might even stick his tongue down Kendall's throat to prove his point. He inched towards Kendall and suddenly their mouths were pressed together. James was slightly conscious of Carlos rolling around on the floor laughing. When Kendall pulled away James saw Katie staring right at him. He had always known she was pretty, it was obvious, but now she was 15 and damn right beautiful._ Dude, she's practically your sister! She's like two years younger than you! _

"James, your turn now," Katie's voice ripped him away from his thoughts.

"Oh right, yeah." James spun the bottle. Watching it intensely, as it seemed to take forever to slow down, James started to get paranoid. _What if it lands on Katie? What if she's had better kisses than mine? What if I'm not good enough for her? _James was relieved when the bottle landed on Logan. They put on a bit of a show. Mashing their lips together, producing a little bit of tongue now and then. After about twenty seconds of this Carlos cleared his throat and the boys pulled apart laughing.

"Wow!" James sighed as Logan spun the bottle, "That was amazing."

"I guess I get to find out just how amazing!" Katie exclaimed, still laughing at James' bimbo impression, when the bottle stopped in front of her.

"I guess you do," Logan smiled sweetly before leaning over the circle to kiss her. The kiss wasn't up to much, it wasn't loving or caring, it was just a kiss.

Katie spun the bottle, just hoping she wouldn't get Kendall again- she wanted some real action. Her prayers were answered when the bottle came to a halt at Carlos' knee.

"Watch you don't get cooties Carlos!" yelled Kendall as Katie leaned towards Carlos "We all know cooties is most infectious when it your first kiss!"

Carlos slapped Kendall in the balls as his face turned bright red, sending Kendall into almost paralyzing pain, "It's not my first kiss!" Carlos retaliated.

"Your mom doesn't count dipshit!" Logan butted in

"And neither does mine." Added Katie.

"Oh," Carlos stated plainly, "Can we just get my first kiss over with then."

"I'll make it a good one then," she winked at him and closed the gap between their lips. Her lips were soft and sweet against his own. Her lips danced lightly over his, then he deepened the kiss. Her hands moved to the back of his neck and his found her waist. Suddenly she was pulled back by Kendall, "alright you two that's enough." It didn't take much to drive Kendall into over-protective big brother mode.

"Dude, calm down. It's the kids first kiss, let him have fun." James said winking at Carlos, secretly wishing it was him who had just kissed Katie.

"I'm such a wee slut, my first kiss was two seconds ago and my seconds probably gonna be someone else. Now I know what it feels like to be James." Everyone but James was laughing as Carlos spun the bottle. It felt, for Carlos, like an eternity had passed before the bottle stopped at Logan, his best friend.

"Imma rock your world baby," Logan laughed as him and Carlos met over the bottle. Logan was different, not sweet and gentle like Katie. There was more force and demand behind the kiss. He felt Logan's tongue push its way into his mouth. They fought for dominance and Carlos quickly won, much to Logan's surprise. When the boys pulled apart they were both slightly out of breath.

"That was nice," Logan quickly remarked, throwing a wink in Carlos' direction.

"Impressive on your part," Carlos smiled

"Not to shabby yourself," and again, Logan winked.

"Okay, can we just get on with the game now," for anyone who knew Kendall well, the jealousy was evident in his voice, but luckily everyone in the room missed it.

Logan found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss the oldest Knight sibling, after his kiss with Katie. He had been crushing on Kendall for months now. Carlos knew that for a while he was confused but what the guys didn't know was that Logan was gay. He crossed his fingers behind his back as the bottle was spinning, hoping it would stop at Kendall.

It did.

Logan was sure his heart skipped a beat- or five- and before he knew it Kendall had quickly sprang up onto his knees and took Logan's face in his hands. He then pressed their lips together making Logan squeak then, shortly after moan a quiet moan of pleasure.

The other three occupants of the room were completely dumbstruck as they watched the boys explore each others mouths. After what felt like a lifetime the two pulled apart seeking oxygen. They were identical shades of red and couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Fifty bucks please." James whispered.

"Not yet, he hasn't said anything about it. We can't be sure." Carlos whispered back.

"Guys, I think it's about time you knew something," Kendall said looking between the four of them, "I'm gay," He then turned to Logan, "and I'm completely in love with you."

"Fifty bucks please," James practically sang as Logan pressed his lips against Kendall's again.

…

Later that night James found himself unable to sleep. He got up and went through to the kitchen planning to get cookies when he seen Katie sitting reading.

"Hey, couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't even ask why?"

"Aw, c'mon, I'll tell you if you tell me first? I promise, my reason will make you laugh."

"Carlos talking or farting again?"

"Not quite," James laughed.

"Then why you up?"

"That's not the deal, you first."

"Fine. The look on Kendall's face after he kissed Logan."

"You didn't know he was gay?"

"Not exactly, I had my suspicions."

"Does it bother you that he's gay?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"No, course not. It just the look on his face, I've never seen him look that happy before. Well, maybe when Logan kissed him again. I don't wanna see him hurt."

"You and I both know Logan isn't physically or emotionally capable of hurting anyone, never mind the love of his life. So I'm guessing you're hiding what's really bothering you behind that half true excuse."

"Why would you think that?" Katie asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"Because I can read you like that book you're holding."

"So at a 3rd grade level then?"

"Very funny," James stuck his tongue out at her, "you gonna tell me then?"

"That look of total and complete happiness scared me shitless. What if I never get that look? I know its stupid, but I wanna share that same smile with someone."

"I know how you feel," James said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but you can get any girl in LA."

"Apart from the one girl I actually want."

"Who is she?"

"My best friend's sister."

"Hayley, Logan's sister?"

"She's still in Minnesota. The girl I want isn't a thousand miles away, she's about a foot away from me." James mumbled turning pink.

"Well that's not so bad is it? Cause the guy I want to put _that _smile on my face is about a foot away from me." At this James looked up. Katie's eyes were staring into his chocolate meeting mahogany. Before either of them knew what was happening their lips were locked together. The two were falling, falling deep. Their were sparks and everything cliché. Their first kiss was perfect. Neither Katie or James had and idea how long had passed, it could have been a minute, an hour, a lifetime, but they were pulled harshly from their surreal reality by Mama Knight.

"WHAT THE HELL?"


End file.
